Stay Alive 2 : The Sequel
by RosalieHalex
Summary: Summary : Everyone died, including the countess. Hutch killed her with just a mere pure twitch of luck. Yet many people died. October and her brother. Loomis, Sarah, Rex and Miller and not to forget the police officer...better one inside. M for gore..


1/5

So, I decided to write a sequel to the movie Stay Alive. I just thought it would be cool to have every character back. It's been a long while since I wrote something, so I hope people will love it. This story will also mostly be based on October and Hutch.

Summary : Summary : Everyone died, including the countess. Hutch killed her with just a mere pure twitch of luck. Yet many people died. October and her brother. Loomis, Sarah, Rex and Miller and not to forget the police officer. Yet what would really happen if everyone was back in the game, old characters and new ones? Including the countess. Will they try to stay alive this time?

**Stay Alive 2: The Sequel**

Chapter one ; October's Hell.

-Before everyone's death-

_A game. A simple game. That's what they were playing again. Each and everyone of the people in the room. A brunette, October, a blonde , Abigail and three guys ; Hutch , Phin and Swink. All were concentrated on the screens that were in front of them. All focused and not saying a word. Pure silence. With only the sound of the video game filling the room. The frightening tone of music. One that gave goose bumps on everyone's arms and made chills run down everyone's backs. "I'm not the only thinking that this would have to be one of the most coolest games, right?" Phin had asked, his attention still focused on the game. Everyone somewhat nodded as a few of them got a smirk curled up upon their face. After they had all picked their characters, the game was about to begin. "Woow." They all said meaning on the intro that had come shortly after they had all pressed the x-button on their console. Everybody stayed fixated to the game. Like not even dinner or the phone or alcohol could interrupt them. Their fingers moving swiftly over the joystick and buttons as if they had played with it for years, even centuries, when most of them were not even eighteen, like Swink. One of Phin's best friends, who is October Bantum's brother._

_October Bantum, Swink Sylvania, Hutch McNail and Phin Bantum were one of those inseparable kind of friends. Possibly because they have been at the same high school, and Phin was October's brother. All they ever did, mostly together , including Abigail , was play video games. Test them out, tell their opinion and mostly even post them on the internet. That's how it would always go. That's how it had always been. Yet never did they know that inserting that Xbox CD would break all hell loose and ended up in one big chaos. One big hell, where there was no way out. "__It's the game of life and death...If you play, you'll never see the light of day. You Die In The Game - You Die For Real. Play It To Death. The only thing you'll lose in this game is YOUR LIFE__ You lose the game, you lose your life." October read with what was written on the box. "Well, it's simple. All we have to do is not get killed." But it never was that easy_

-Present-

"_Somebody ran my brother down in a horse-drawn carriage. I'm gonna find whoever did it, and hurt them." Where the last words she spoke out before standing up and walking away from the red car that used to belong to her brother. October had a mind filled with anger and a heart filled with even more vain. From that day on, she had swore to take revenge on the Countess ; Elizabeth Bathory. Even if it was a fictional character, she would take revenge. It was something she would always grieve over ; the death of her brother. A flash appeared bringing October outside a house that is under construction. A cigarette in between her parted lips and a lighter in her hand. A creature ; The Countess, passed by the window caughting October's attention instantly, making her suspicious, yet she knew who and what it was. And what was going to happen. Her revenge or her death. She headed her direction inside the house as the doors locked behind her, with no way out of it. Her direction was pulled towards a shim in one of the last rooms. Seeing a nail gun, she grabbed it, as protection, and motioned her direction slowly towards The Countess. Yet when she turned around, fear had taken over October's body. She shot several times, yet missed at every occasion. Everything happened faster than she had expected and she had found herself hanging upside, staring face to face with The Countess. "Go fuck yourself!" was the last thing she had said before The Countess had raised her hand and brought it to her throat._

Sweat was dripping down her forehead as she sat up in fear. Breathing heavily she brought her hands towards her throat to feel it intact, no bleeding nothing. It was a dream, yet it seemed so real. It had been real, a couple of months ago. When she had died. Yet she was back, for an unknown reason. Yet a whole amount of questions had popped up in her mind. One of them being ; _What if it was happening all over again?._ She knew that only three of them survived ; Swink, Abigail and Hutch. Yet why was she back? She had no idea and she wasn't all to keen on finding out either. Her legs easily swung out of the bedside as she glanced around the motel room she was in. She wasn't going to go back to the house instantly. It would bring in to much memories with her. Including her own death ; for what she could remember of it that is. She scratched the back of her while removing herself from the bed and heading her direction towards the small bathroom that was in the motel room.

Her empty eyes were glancing at herself fearful in the mirror. She closed them; avoiding to see the red mark on her neck which once was the explanation of her death. Lately, everything seemed to be different. She wasn't one to see computer games or video games anymore. It was a fear that had overcome her after everything that had happened. It was a fact that wasn't letting loose anytime soon. She splashed a small amount of water of her face and dried it of with the towel that was on the rack next to her. She sighed.

Was everything happening again? All over again, but with new characters in the game? Would it end up the same way or would everyone die? Everything was messing up in her mind, yet the most was still, what would Hutch , Abigail and Swink say if they ever found out October was alive again? Not a demon, not a creature, nothing. Just one to help out in need, yet that seek of revenge over the death of her brother was still there. And even if she swore she would never play that video game again, or play any video game for that matter, if she wanted revenge, she'd have to.

She exited the bathroom and glanced around. A t-shirt was easily grabbed along with a pair of jeans which she quickly had put on and there she went. Her direction to the local bar of Louisiana, where the new rumors were easily heard and found. Her black, long hair was hanging over her shoulders kind of in a mess, yet straight down as she headed her direction towards that bar. Her eyes showing no fear, even if she was scared to death. Pushing the doors of the bar open, she could sense and see the toxic smoke of cigarette's and the sent of alcohol filling the room. She scanned it carefully and headed her direction towards the bar where she took a seat, ordering her normal drink. Hearing the latest rumors, one popped up instantly. "Did you hear?" "What?" "Another kid has been found dead. They're saying it's due to that video game again." "A video game, right?!" He easily laughed it of , but October wasn't laughing at all. She turned completely white. She finished the bottle of beer instantly and exited the bar without a single doubt to find herself on the streets, no car passing by. She dropped on her knees. But no tears were showing, yet she screamed, screamed her longs out. As if her life depended on it.


End file.
